The LGBTQ Project - Sanders Sides
by ChelleBug102
Summary: Logan's dad passes away and he is sent to live with his mother. He goes to public school instead of private school like he's used to. He soon meets Patton. Then he meets Virgil, Roman, Remy, and Emile. Patton comes up with a project and invites everyone to join. Logan thinks it's ridiculous and doesn't want to join.
1. Author's Note: Before We Begin

Warnings: Death (not main character death), depression, panic/anxiety attacks, emotionless.

I'll edit it if there are more warnings.

I hope you guys enjoy. I just had this idea in my head and I decided to execute it and see how far it gets. This will probably turn out to be my favorite story so far that I've written.

The prologue will be out shortly. 💜 💜


	2. Prologue

"Please don't die..." Logan muttered, looking at his father. His brother died a few years ago, he didn't want his father to die as well.

"I'm... sorry, Logan. Cancer has taken a toll on me for the worst..." His father coughed a bit. "I just know you'll become someone who has changed the world for the better. Please don't be depressed over me... I want you to live your life to the fullest. Take every opportunity to have fun and enjoy yourself. Make friends, maybe even get a significant other."

Logan smiled at the last part. Then he frowned. "But, mother doesn't like me..."

"I know, but you can't let her bring you down." He coughed. "I... don't have much time left. Please... take this, Logan."

His father gave him a tiny box. Logan opened it and saw a necklace.

"F-Father... I can't take this." Logan said.

"Yes, you can. My father gave it to me, now you must take it." He said.

Logan said nothing. He hugged his father tightly. Logan put his head on his father's chest and heard his heartbeat slowly fading.

Logan's brother had died, now his father was dead as well. The closest family members he had... dead. They both died right in front of Logan.

Now it was on to living with his mother. The person who didn't care about Logan one bit.


	3. One

Logan put the last of his things in his room. His mother didn't help him set his room up. Logan placed the pictures of his father and brother on his desk. He smiled a bit, then went downstairs. He saw his mother watching TV.

"What school will I be going to? Public or Private?" Logan asked his mother. She took a second to answer.

"Public, of course. You think I can afford a private school?" She asked.

"Ngh... right," Logan muttered. He walked upstairs.

He hated public schools...

The next day was when Logan was going to public school. He was nervous but got his things together. He walked downstairs with his satchel around his neck. He didn't bother saying bye to his mother, so he just walked to school.

On his way to school, he saw four boys. They were about ten years old. One of them bumped into Logan. Logan took a step back.

"Ah, sorry, mister!" He said. He had brown hair, a pink hairpin, a yellow shirt, a pink button-up shirt with yellow and blue squares, blue pants, and yellow shoes.

"It's completely fine. Be careful where you're walking." Logan said. He and his friends nodded and ran off.

Logan continued his way to school.

Logan was walking to class, trying to find his way around. He turned the corner and someone ran into him. Literally.

They both fell on the ground. Logan rubbed his head and saw a guy with a blue shirt, glasses, a grey cardigan around his shoulders, beige pants, and blue shoes. He had tan skin, curly light brown hair, blue eyes, and a lot of freckles. The guy looked up and his eyes widened.

"I am so sorry!" He said. He got up and lent a hand down to Logan. Logan cautiously grabbed it and the guy pulled him up. "I was in a hurry..."

"It's alright," Logan said.

"I don't think I've seen you around before. I'm Patton Hart!" He smiled.

"Logan Crofters." Logan pushed his glasses up.

"Where are you heading to?" Patton asked.

"To Chemistry class one B," Logan said.

"Oh, that's where I'm heading. It's right this way!" Patton says, grabs Logan and pulls him along.

They got to a classroom and Patton opens the door.

"Here we are," Patton says.

"Mr. Hart, you're late." The teacher said.

"Sorry, Miss Clark. I was showing the new kid to his class." Patton gestured to Logan.

"Oh, then you're excused." As soon as Patton sat down, she looked at Logan. "You must be Logan Crofters, right?"

"Indeed." Logan nodded.

"You can have a seat next to Patton." She said. Logan nods and sits down next to Patton.

In the first five minutes, Logan answered all of the questions. Patton looked at him with wide eyes.

"How do you know so much?" Patton asked. Logan looked at him.

"I went to a private school which taught me a lot of things." Logan shrugged and raised his hand to answer another question.

_'He's very intelligent!'_ Patton thought to himself and smiled.


	4. Two

Patton and Logan walked out of class together. They turn the corner and Logan realizes he forgot his notebook in the classroom.

"Oh, I forgot my notebook. I'll be right back." Logan said and walked away.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't four-eyes." Patton heard a voice behind him. He sighed and turned around.

"What do you want, Synn?" Patton asked. He also saw Bane, Deceit, and Remus with him.

"We're just here to tell you that it wasn't nice that you bailed out on us. You ran away from us before we were finished. We're here to finish what we started. Get him, boys." Synn snapped his fingers.

Logan walked out of the classroom. He heard a yell coming from down the hall. Logan runs around the corner and saw a bunch of boys bullying Patton. Patton was on the floor, taking the beating while crying. Logan clenched his fists.

"Hey!" Logan yells. Everyone turned to him. "Leave him alone."

"And what are you going to do about it?" One guy asked.

Logan dropped his bag on the ground and got into a stance. He rushed forward and karate chopped the main guy.

He kicked one of them in the stomach and punched the other two. He grabbed Patton's hand and he picked up his bag. They bolted out of there.

Once they were out of their sight, Patton hugged Logan tightly.

"Thank you, Logan!" He said.

"You're welcome, do they always bother you?" Logan asked. Patton looked down and nodded. "Well, I promise I won't let them cause you pain."

Patton giggled at the way Logan talked. "Do you want to walk home together?"

Logan nodded a bit, making Patton smile. Patton grabbed Logan's hand and they walked home together.

They got to Patton's house and stopped in front of it.

"See you tomorrow?" Asked Patton.

"Sure," Logan said. Patton nodded and walked up to his house. Logan looked at Patton for a few seconds and then walked away.


End file.
